Item-SCP-4565
by Wolverinexo6
Summary: SCP-4565 is a Thaumiel class SCP that creates SCP-4565-1 on its victims death.


Item- SCP-4565, The T.V. Screen

_Thaumiel class_

**Special Containment procedures:**

SCP-4565 is to be kept in SCP- ████ containment at all times.

_**Note from Dr. ████:**_

"_SCP-████ has been looking at SCP-4565 for years, and might be permanent containment for SCP-████"_

**Description:**

SCP-4565 is a 1960s style T.V. incorporated into a bookshelf, it's 2 by 3 meters in length, it emits a low static sound at all times. SCP-4565 was found in 20██ in Florida by a local agent as he investigated the disappearance of 2 young boys. The two SCP-4565-1s (for information on SCP-4565-1 read on) that were produced were found and captured █ days later.

When a sapient being looks at SCP-4565 screen for more then 1 min the victim becomes unresponsive to all questions, starts uttering unintelligible phrases and approaches SCP-4565. If anyone is to try to remove the victim at this point, the remover has an overwhelming feeling of déjà vu, to the point where they suffer from extreme PTSD afterward.

When the victim reaches the front of the screen, the victim sits down and seems to be magnetized to the ground. It has been discovered that this happens because the iron in the blood becomes magnetized.

* * *

1 hour:

Exposed persons eventually become blind.

2 hours:

The motor strip ceases regular function, as the subject loses all voluntary control.

3 hours:

A seizure occurs for 8-15 minutes, before the brain decomposes to a viscous liquid composed of spinal fluid, blood and the remaining grey matter. In every case, a 4 1/4 inch hole in the back of the head is found with traces of the liquid.

3 hours and 30 minutes

SCP-4565-1 is produced.

_(There are currently ████ of SCP-4565-1 in containment)_

SCP-4565-1 is a 2 meter tall and 1 meter wide humanoid creature characterized by electrical current forming a humanoid shape and appearance. (it is currently unknown how SCP-4565-1 maintains its shape and positron flow.)

SCP-4565-1 can only be held in containment with insulators, and nothing seems to damage them.

SCP-4565-1 is extremely dangerous, it phases through sapient creatures, rearranging their organs and causing 3rd degree burns.

In a test led by Dr. ████ SCP-4565-1 was released in a maze, with SCP-4565 in the center. 4565-1 made it to 4565 without any wrong turns.

_Dr. ████ suggests that a type of hive mind is developed when a SCP-4565-1 is produced_

(O5 has forbidden all further organic tests, due to the risk of increasing the number of SCP-4565-1.)

Dr. ████ lead a test exposing SCP-4565 to extreme temperatures and pressures, SCP-4565 resisted all tests with complete structural integrity and molecular cohesion. It was later found that SCP-4565-1 runs on a positron flow, rather than the typical electron flow; this is most intriguing because this might explain how SCP-4565-1 keeps its shape. it is vital to know that SCP-4565 requires no power, the reason for this is unknown.

Dr. ████ led an experiment in which a small group of foundation assault units were sent to retrieve the books on the bookshelf.

**The following are the books, that were on the bookshelf:**

SCP-4565-2: Future

The blueprints to an unknown device1

SCP-4565-3: present

The blueprints to a cell phone from the brand ████2

SCP-4565-4: Past

The blueprints to a bayonet3

SCP-4565-5: Parallel

The blueprints to a gun4, (all materials listed are unknown)

_The book's contents seem to change every year._

/note from Dr. ████, this may be because every year the perception of the future, past and present change. The reason SCP-4565-5 changes every year is unknown. /

Class-D that have observed the screen of SCP-4565 and survived describe there being "a rune any rune a red rune." what this red "rune" is remains unknown.

**Organic test, log [REDACTED]**

* * *

Doctor ████: Look at the screen now.

* * *

_The Class-D turns his face and looks at the screen, suddenly very entranced about what is on it._

* * *

Doctor ████: What do you see?

* * *

Class-D: The light of death is what many things become; static is what they do. Belong, glass glass glass, your brain will become mush. I have seen [REDACTED]5

* * *

_The Class-D does not say anything for the next 3 hours and a half hours._

* * *

_SCP-4565-1 is detained with a rubber cage, only killing one D-Class._

* * *

End log

**Footnotes**

1\. [DATA EXPUNGED]

2\. [DATA EXPUNGED]

3\. [DATA EXPUNGED]

4\. [DATA EXPUNGED]

5\. [DATA EXPUNGED]


End file.
